


Always Watching, Always Waiting, Never Slowing, Never Ceasing

by Emu_The_Phoenix_11



Category: CreepyPasta But Not Really
Genre: Always Waiting, Always watching, BEWARE! All who are weary!, Never Ceasing, Never Slowing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_The_Phoenix_11/pseuds/Emu_The_Phoenix_11
Summary: What?Are you looking for something?Well, there's nothing here,Except for The Words and The Eyes.00001101 00001010 01000001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01010111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01000001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01010111 01100001 01101001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01010011 01101100 01101111 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01000011 01100101 01100001 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000





	Always Watching, Always Waiting, Never Slowing, Never Ceasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KJ52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ52/gifts).



> D̶̡̻̝̗̜̙͂͌͝r̴͍̩͈̺̓̕̕͜o̸̗̪̤̠͕̐̽̕͜w̵̧̔̄͆́ṅ̴̯̗͉̲́ḭ̸̓͘n̸̳̑̀̄g̷̤̳̙͍̤͑͛ͅ ̶̨̪͉͕̥̎̇͠ị̸̯͙̲̅n̶̝̝̯͗͠ ̶̮̬̩̣̼̎̌͒̽͆̿͜t̸̥̰̗̓̾̓͋̚h̴͚̜͎̲̃̐͐͛͛ë̴̥̗́̄͆ ̴̛̺̾̀̓̇̂P̷̡̲͓̯̓̓̓̊̕͝u̴͚͕̹̖͖͕͌̓́l̴̗͝l̷̢̠̥̄̔͊̏̈́͘Ử̶̬͠n̵̦͓̱͂͊ḑ̵̡̡̎͒̃̊̋̕ě̵̞̱͖̼͙̊̇̃͛r̵͇̠͍̫̝͙̂̃͠
> 
> (PS If you need this to be translated, here: https://lingojam.com/GlitchTextGenerator)

W̷̖̩̯̠̭̞͐ỏ̴̝̗̓̈́̍͘ṙ̷͇̺̝̳͘͘ḋ̴̰̣̐̍s̴͎̹͎̈́͑͆.̴̛̞͇̬ ̵̱͕͋͜  
̵̡͚̰́͒̀͝  
̵̡̩̣̖͔͘A̵͙̰͍͍̤̖̒l̶̘͔̣̓̄̓͗l̸̺͎̭̒̏̚̚ ̶̢̛̹͉͓́̂w̴̲̄o̵͉͖̮̠̣͑͌͂͆r̸̦̊͑̆͝͠d̸̨̺̙̪̏͛͒̀s̷̜̤͛̈́̑̊͜.̸̗̥͓̳̕͠  
̶̢̇̔̏̓͊͝  
̵̥̠̳̏̈́̓ͅẀ̵̞͖͉̺͓̊̐͜ó̵̢̪̩̬̭͗ṙ̶̝̟̾̐͗͑ď̶̛̩̼͔̜̝̍̒ş̵̛͕̩̗͉̲̀͗̆̚ ̴̝̦̤͚̳̑̔̾̑̈́̚w̵̲͍̟͎̔̔͗̏̕i̵̡̨̙̔t̶͖͑̂̎̿h̸͙̦̰͂̑̾̂́ ̵̼̭̣̃̏͘n̵̺͇͗͋̈o̶̡̡̲̾̃̐͘ ̵̨̫͗͐̿̀̒͒h̶̦͙͕̹͇̻̒͐̄͂͠ò̸̺̋̂̃̈͐m̸̧̻̀̓͝e̷̛͕̪.̷͖̑̾  
̷̱̃̕  
̷͓̈͌̾C̸̨̛͉̯̺͖̯̿͂́̃̃o̸̰̰̺̩͛̇̿ņ̵̠͕͓̻̟͒f̵̹̹̚̚u̵̡̦͉̩͖͛̔s̶̺̄e̵̗͈͈̽̐̈́͝d̶̢̛͈̻̱̿́̈́ ̴̯̋͌̍m̸̰̺̽̍̅̊͐ư̸̻̗̤̤̹̇̿͐̿t̶̺̽̉͂̊͝t̴̢̲̜̳͋͗̈́̍e̸͎̦̥̝͝r̷̞̘͉͓͖͒̃i̴͕͔͒̋̈́̈́͝n̷͈̦̒̍̚ͅg̷̨̜̗̞̗͑̈́̐̕͝  
̴̛͓͈̦͙͙͍̑͆͗  
̷̯̅̓̑͝Ā̸̮̣̳n̷̞̙͊̑̏͌͠d̶̯̩̩̥͕̿͛̉̊̽͘ ̷̮̯̓͗̌̉s̸͓̖̔̾h̵̲̺͑͗r̷̝̠̔̒͋̀͝ȉ̶͔l̴̝͉̦̾ͅļ̴͓̺̻̯̠ ̸͇̟̰̣̠̍̅̕ÿ̵̛̞̰͚͉̏̒͠e̵̖̜͖͕̍͜l̵̢̳̝̐̎͝l̸̩͉͛̋͆s̷̭̋̈́̑̌.̸̜̯̣̰̄͐  
̷̣̾̋͋̈́͑͘  
̸̡̌̈̈̾N̸̨̜̖̟̓̓͝ŏ̸̧̡̝͚͕̫̏̏̊t̸̖͇̠̻͉̦͆͂̒̾̈́h̵͚̯͎̩͝i̵̛̮̩̞̯̖̺͠n̴̨̦̜͇̮̓͋̈́͒ͅg̵̳̤͗̏̑͌ ̶̲̈́b̷̨̩̫͙̩̣̿́͂̂u̸̢͖͙̦̍̉̃̊͒ͅẗ̸͎̥͍̣̹̈́̄͜͝ ̵̙͇̲̆̍̕a̴͇̭͕̰̺͛n̵͎̯̉͋̿̃̏ ̷̡͓̯̙̥̙͆͊̌a̶̧̬̩̦̤̋͋̊͜ņ̶̘̜̏̀̓̊c̶̠̱̿͐͠ĭ̷̧̙̞̇̍̽̕e̵̛͕̲̘̱͈͂̃̾̎͝n̸̼̯̖̫̉̆͗ţ̷̙̘̺̰̫͑̈ ̶̼͙̖̤̆͊̓͒̊ț̴̢͚͕̘̲̄̃o̵̧̱̲͎̓̓̕n̷͍͊̍̾͛g̴͖̑ȕ̵̯͙͚̙̠̅ẹ̴͉̦̜͌͊̿͐̓̇ ̴̛̼̮̬̤͛̾͜ö̷̫̌̇̕f̸̼͔̫͙͌͛̐͋̂ͅ ̴̛̜͍o̵̢̪͖̭̱͂l̵͇̦͛̍̏̔͐̕d̸̨̋̅̅e̷̢͔͕͉̍͘͜ṇ̵̛͍̈͗̎̃ ̴̜͇͉͒̈́̐̓͛t̸̜̦̿͠i̷̡̦͔̫͛̚m̶͓̩̬͚̩̍̑͘ë̵͕́́ś̸̨̭͇̰̠̏͛.̸̖̞͇̆̎  
̷͇̗̙̒̅  
̷̗͍̀͗Ḃ̶͈̺̥̬̠̏͋u̵̞̤͓̅̽́͆̏͠t̵͉̰̺̝̗͖̿͝ ̵̝̗̙͖̿w̴͓͙̰̱͕͓̑̈́a̵̮͖̖͕͌͝͠i̸̯̘͗͠t̸͙̥̪̒̾̐,̵̭̪͂̒̍̽̍͒ ̷̢̼̓̈́̽́̏w̵̱̼̝̯̍͂̒ȟ̵̹̙̇ä̶̛͍́͌̎̏t̸̮͉̲͎͉̿̈́'̶̪̮̖̃s̶̛͓̲̲̙͒̌̔̔ ̸̲̖̈́̈́̈́̒̍͆t̴̯̟͈̹̂̏͆͋̚͝h̴͎͛̽ă̶͍̥͕̹̈͂̆ẗ̵̞̯̝͉̤̓͆͋̍?̴̘̰̊̏̓̏̕  
̵̡̗̯͌̋̃͌  
̴͈͓̪̹͈͍̄͒̓̂̋͝"̸̧̼̟̳̜̓̎̏̎̎͛C̷͖͎̼̺̜͗̆̔̾̚͜ǫ̸̲͗͆͛̔͝m̴̟̻̣̫̯̾͗͛̀ȩ̴̠͕̠̯̟̈́͘ ̵͔̃ͅt̷̹͇͙̊́̍̚ͅǫ̸͕͓̠̏̋̅̕ ̸̧͇̺̄ͅt̵̢̢͉̙̮̑̍͝h̶̟̹̅̈́͗̐ͅe̶̡̝̫̭͉͆͊͋ ̵̢̨̛̦̯̠̂̔ą̸͖͖̖̙̌̔͝͝b̸̲̘̩̲͚̏̈̒̈́͌͜͠ỹ̴̩̈́̎š̶͚͖̙͉̜͙̄̎s̸̘̹̓̒,̸͔̤̰́̌̚ͅ"̴̨͚̪͉̉̎̈̽̀ ̶̲̇̔i̷̪̊̎̏̌͘ţ̶̱̤͉͖̂̿̄̈́͝͝ ̴͔̺̫̝̟̄̿̿͌͋ş̵̣̌̓̑a̸̟̺̪̰̽̑y̴̨̟̞̱̹̅͂̌̀͘̚ͅs̵̜̖̼̪̥̀̾?̸̺͓̰̙̘̆͐́͌̇̉ ̸͈̉̍͌̍̾̕  
̷̦͆̀  
̷̯̩̫̓͐̋Ì̴͕̭̲̳̼͗̚͝͝ ̷̛̛͕̞͂̀͑͘u̶̜̰̘͍n̴̢͕̚d̷̬̙̂̋̓̈̕͝ě̴͇͎̩͓͆ȓ̷̬̻͇̞s̵̫̰̒̅͊͊t̴̡̯̖̩͎͆̎a̴̲͑͘n̶͙̮̯̯͉͐d̸͚͈̣̝͐͊̇͜ ̷͚̮̎ẗ̶̨̰͚́̇͘h̴̻̘̱͙̀̊̀̈́̽i̶̢͕̙͑̉͠s̴͙̪͎͆̚,̴̨͍̫̳̱̻̌̿ ̵̢̩̎s̵̙͎͇̠͓̃̄̂͝o̴̺̭̚m̷̲̟͉̣̄̿̂͜ē̷̲̟̈͜h̷̙͇͖̾͐͠ȏ̶̉͛ͅẁ̷̻̬̤.̸̯̻̠͆  
̷̢̩̔̓  
̴̜͙̭̈́I̴͔̱̞̅͛̀̿̒͜ ̴̧͖̄̈́̎̀͒͗ͅw̷̼̮͍̗̄i̴̺͚̽̋͘l̸̨̨̯͖̩̿l̸̻̪͚̜̉͋ ̴̺̺̱̩͔̺̈́͆̈̊̈́̚n̶̢̥̪̗̗͌̏̄͝͠ȏ̷͔̙̬̖̏t̵̩̭̻̊͘ ̶̩͛͋̈́͝b̴̙̥̥̑̽̚e̵̛̟͇͛͑̊̓ ̸͍̙̝̱̓t̷͈̭̟̻͛̿̒̔̕ę̴͔̪̫̖͆̋͌̂̌͝ͅm̵̌͜p̷̧͈̻̭͂͒͑̿t̷͉̯͋̄͛è̴͙̺̈́d̴̢̻͙͍̤̗́͂͝.̴̘̻̬̉  
̶̗̰͚̬̌̇̏͂̑͛  
̵̞̮̙͇̪̈́̌̈̔̎͗B̶̺̪̹̓̐̇̔̎͘͜ụ̸̫͈̻̑̓͜͜ẗ̵̗͖̫̻̒͑.̷̪̘̫̰̭̟.̸̱̈́͑͜.̴̼̳̱͎̲̌͜.̶̝͈̝̳̟̀̂̏̒͜  
̴̨̜̜͛̊̂͌̓  
̸̿͜T̶͔̀͜͝h̵̛̞̠̊͑̽̒͊ę̷̢̭̜̦̼̕ ̶̙̗̀E̴͔͎̼͝ÿ̸̡̡̡̥͍́̆e̴͇͊̃̎̆̾͂s̸̜̬̰͊̈̿̿͠,̷͙̒̈̃̕͝  
̶̡͚̮̰̂̾̏̂̋̉  
̷̨͎̲̩̮̪͆͑͛Ṫ̸̯͗h̵̥̓̃̐͋͝ę̵͈̺̫͈̋ỵ̷͋̂̔̄ ̷̦̣̂̋c̵̛̲͈̗ä̴̘́̾͛l̷̺̼͚̈̒̓́ͅͅl̶̥͙̻̘̰̪ ̷̹͋m̵̤̞̆̄͂e̸̜͑̀̆.̶͍͚̼̊̌  
̴̛̻̙̤͉̪̒͒͂̔  
̶̧̱͌T̵̢͕̜̼̬̦̄̇̌̔̐ǒ̶̡̦͔̒͑̌ ̴̡̘̦̜̟͊̓̓͠w̴̳̖͙̆͜h̷̡̳̭̗̭͌e̴̥̫̩̪͝r̷̯̻̰̀e̶̼̖̰̙͑?̷̡̡̢̳̫̳͗͐̌̉̉̃  
̸̧̱͍̤̐̆̋͌͝  
̵̞͎͍̔̿̕Ņ̴̙͔̯̺̂o̴̡̻̬͋̇̓͌̓̽w̸̝͂̋ḩ̵̗̳̭͓͇̉͒͝e̴̛͈ŗ̶̗͚̥̲̘͋e̷̡̠̟̒̂̇̈́͠ͅ,̴̢͔͛̌̎̏͂́  
̵̝͎̗͔̱̩͆  
̷̮͐E̷̢̦̜͑̉̽̃̈́͝x̴̻̬̫̐c̷͍̦̊͠e̸͍͛̌̂p̵̝̙̰͈̝̥͑̎t̷͙̥̓ ̷̧̧̰̟̟̀̎̄͒̓̽f̶͔̞̠͚̮͛̂͛̾̊̄ǫ̶̧̤̺̦̝̈́̔ŗ̵͚̼̥̆͘ͅ ̷̛͚͔̺͖  
̶͙̰̜͝  
̵̥̤̒͝T̷̟̉̏̋͐͜h̴͈͋e̶̜̳͖̬͂͐̃ ̶͍̗͂̑P̵͕͖͉͛̉̄̾ų̸̤̈́l̷̡̺ḻ̸̠̿͗̔ͅŮ̶̮n̴̨͈̂͑͋̍͠d̴̩̩͇͖͇̓͜͝ệ̶̈́̍̍̓̓r̷̬͗̂̈́̍ͅ  
̵̞͍̭̱̯̻̉̋  
̶͕̼͛̓H̷̝͈̝̗̍͐͗͋e̶̛͈̖̋l̶͚̓͑p̵̢̣͕͌!̷̬̄  
̷̦̗͖̳͗̌͋̃  
̸̨̂̃̈́̓͑̕ͅI̶̦͇͈͛͗͋t̴͇̦̝͐̈́̈́ ̵̣̋̋͠h̸̛̫͈̮͇̆̃͋̀á̵͇̳̝̉̈͜s̴̢̝͉̳͎̙̊ ̶̨͍̝̩̈̀̕m̵͚̱̆̂̒̂͐͒ĕ̷͍̻̰̚!̷̧͕͉͔̭̈  
̷̢̤͍̪̭̓̈́̋ͅ  
̵̢̪̼̗̈́I̴̳̤̙̪̦͎͆̚ ̸̢͙̣̠͆̋̍̒̍w̷͚͎̲͌̋͂̎̓ͅȋ̶̺̘͈͕̾̿̕l̵̺̫̼̂l̴̢̇̍̚ ̴͕̤̖͚͓͠n̴̢̜̺͇̩͎̊ë̷̗̯̳́͌̓v̸̭̤̒̋̉̓̐͘ḛ̷͖͙̤̙̓̂͜r̵̛͍͈͔̙̩̅̓̾ ̶̗̲͖̫̰̾͒ͅb̶̢̨̖͚̎̂ě̷̦̥̯̏̒̔̒́ ̸̢̮̝͚̝̱̑f̶̬̾̃͝ŗ̴̛̹͎͕̪̿̔̄̐͜͝ę̸̟̳̿͊ę̸̟͎͒̆d̷͎̞͗̿̆!̸̛͉̫̝̺̟̑͑̂̎̾ͅ ̸̳͓̤̩̮́  
̴̭̖̺̺̍͑̇͗̎͠  
̶̡͖̿̑͑̚Ḯ̶̱ ̵̧̛̻͎͖̬̕ͅw̴̫̾̑̈́̔i̶̢̛͚͈̰͚̣̽̏l̸͇̯̩͝l̴͙͙ ̵͓̖͙͎̰͑͌͐͊̕n̶̡̢̛͔̹̤̽̃̄̒͘ͅė̴̞͇̫͓̒v̴͕̹̌̉̇͘̕e̶̺͈̠͔̽̕ͅṟ̴ ̸̹̣̌̊͗ͅl̸̦̦͔̺̯̖̆̄i̶͚͒̉͋v̷̛͉͖̌͂̌̅ê̷̥̻̳͙͐͝ ̴͓̜͇̘̹̐̌͆t̴̹̦̗̍h̶̡̧̠̳̫̊͌̍̎̄̈́-̸̬͍̥̤̓̇͌̂  
̵̫̲̫̿̒͐̅  
̸̝̞̬͆̅̏̀̽͠  
̵͎̲͎̣͖͊͛͛́͘  
̷̛͈͖͙̟̿̒̄̕  
̸̛͕̳̂͝Ã̷̦l̵̢̛̖̽w̵͈̩̤̖͈̺̌a̴̬̹̦̹̬̝̐͂y̴̭̹̖͖͂͐͋̂͛s̸̯͓̲̩͛ ̸͕̲͒͐͘W̵̯̄a̵̤̥̝͖̓̔̀̌t̷̻̜̅̀͠c̵͉̭̯̣͆͂̂̐̐̈́h̸̻̪͗̀́͋̉͠i̴̫̇͆̌n̸̨͚̹͕̋̏͘g̷͕͉̝̞̈̓͋̿͝,̴̨̭̟̘̮̓ ̸̟͍̺̏̓ͅẠ̸̲̈̕ḽ̴̢̉̿w̸̺̞̙̠̮̦̾̾̿a̵̭̠̿̈́͝y̵̨̤͙̻̅̏̽̿s̷̱̗͕̻͆ ̴̡̮͙͈̠̓̌͑͜W̴͎̬̳̄̒̈́̆̎͑å̴̫̬̹̯̰̅͘i̷͔̻̺͉̔͌̾̚ẗ̶̛̻́͛̽͛̏ị̶̧̡̤͙̌̓̒ņ̴̛̤̲̦̀͜ģ̸͉͉̘̉,̷͎́̏ ̴̡̺̣̪̖̠͆̍N̵̼̺̲͍̾̎̑͠ê̵̺̞̪͙v̵̢̢̟͔̝̟̔̈̔͊̕e̸̡͖̰̔̂ṙ̴̙͖̗͆͝ ̶̺̀͛̔̑̌S̵̘̃ḽ̷͇̬̅̋͑̚ö̸͇̟̗̬͎́w̴̠̼̖͚̘͈̿͐͒̆̌̆i̸̧̛̦̬͍͉͋̆n̶̢̤͚̻̰̄͑ͅg̷̳͈͗̈͌͘,̸̲̺̈́̒̿͂̾͝ ̵̡̩̼̽N̸̡̦͑͒͊̚͝e̸̞͈͈̒͆̏̂v̶͈̠̻̿e̴̲̜͔̒͆̄͌͒͝r̴̮̲̻̩͍̆͝ ̷̞̺̺͖̲͙̽͑̋͐̈́C̸̭͉̹̥̳̀͐̾̕ë̶̯͕́̌ã̵̡̜̗̙͆̐̚s̷̛̗̊̐̍̊i̷̗͑͒͐̃͜ṉ̶̱̯̈́͌̚g̴͈̱͊̈́̎͊ ̶̙͋́̾̆̂͜  
̷̳̝͍̳͚͓̌͘  
̸̡͈͔̼͈̳̾̚͝  
̸͉̬̀̌̄̌  
̷͚̱͊̽͘  
̵̡͔̹̳̗̓̓̌̚  
̴̛̠̲͔̜̄̏̄͠

**Author's Note:**

> Unknown author
> 
> Unknown date
> 
> Unknown place
> 
> Unknown horror*
> 
> Or so you think...


End file.
